Blue Flowers
by Caerulus Lunira
Summary: What happened to Alois, Claude, Hannah, and Luka after the events of Kuroshitsuji II? Family is a very vague word, and our favorite little band of devilish misfits may just write a new definition. Chaos into order, tears into joy, ice into warmth. That's what makes a Trancy/Anafeloz/Macken/Faustus family. Fluff, m-rated chapters specified. All credit for cover image goes to artist.
1. Fairy Cakes

Claude Faustus sighed for the billionth time that day and adjusted his glasses.

Since he had died, Alois, Hannah, Luka, and himself had all wound up together. They pushed their differences aside. Decided to start some semblance of a family. Well, that was all fine and dandy for the others, but _what about him_? While the blonde brat chatted away with his new mummy and baby brother, Claude was awkwardly left on the sidelines with not so much as a "do you need something?"

And he was _starving._

And now, Alois and Hannah had bloody up and left to go to the human world, of all places! Like Hell wasn't good enough for the likes of them!

Which meant he was stuck at home with a certain cheerful, effervescent, admittedly not-entirely-hideous little ginger. Claude stopped sighing and cleared his throat.

"So...young one...what is it you want to do?"

Luka smiled and shrugged.

"Dunno! Whatever you want!" Claude rolled his spectacle-clad topaz orbs. The miniature master was so incredibly specific.

"Right...Well then, I suppose we can just sit quietly until your brother and Hannah get home."

Luka's grin suddenly reversed into a pout.

"But that's not fun! We should do something fun. Because I like you, an' you're my big brother now, an' Jim says I need to get along with you because he likes you too."

Somewhere in the webbing of silk and raspberry jam and venom and salt and sugar that was Claude Faustus, something softened very slightly.

"I have an idea, young one. If we are to continue living in Hell as immortals, you and Alois will need to learn how to feed. I can teach you how to cook souls into human food for your brother. I have been told it makes them more palatable for novice immortals."

Little hands clapped vigorously.

"Sounds like a really good idea! I remember brother snatched me a little cake once on my birthday and it was so good. The rest of the time we ate from bins."

Claude let the faintest hint of a smile grace his cold visage.

"Fairy cakes it is."

As the two immortals traipsed into the kitchen, one skipping cheerfully and the other watching for stumbles, Alois Trancy gave a small smile back in London.

"Looks like you're right, Hannah. It was the best thing we could do, to leave them alone together."

TBC


	2. Nightmares

Luka carefully started plaiting a lock of Hannah's pale-lavender hair. He had already fed, and fed well on the souls Claude had given him. The elder demon was so nice, Luka thought fondly, almost like an additional older brother. He was a bit prickly at first, though. Which was fine. Jim-or Alois, as Luka really should start thinking of him-had changed his entire life. But he had softened once Luka had spent a little time with him. It was nice, being taught how to feed, being bathed by Claude once he had made a mess of himself, and napping on Claude's lap. It was sweet of him...

Hannah turned around and smiled at Luka, interrupting the braiding process.

"Dear one, your brother and I are very eager to show you around some of the safer places of Hell. It can be quite a fascinating realm if you know how to handle yourself."

Luka nodded solemnly and beamed at Hannah.

"Yes, Hannah, that sounds nice. We can do anything we please for the rest of our lives now, can't we?"

Alois piped up with a cheeky grin and a tousle of Claude's hair.

"Right you are, Luka, and since Claude is my eternal bitch now, we can make him do anything for us!"

Luka blushed scarlet at the crass language, Hannah frowned chidingly at Alois, and Claude rolled his golden eyes.

"Really, my lord, are such comments necessary? Keep in mind, you being the fledgling that you are, I could tear you to shreds and leave you for the lesser demons."

"But you wouldn't, Claude, because we are no longer _restricted_ by some of society's more idiotic norms. You can have me any way you like." Alois practically purred, and Hannah clapped slender hands over young ears half-shrouded by vermillion locks. Claude's expression changed a bit at this, becoming more gentle and almost...sad, while still retaining its iciness. Alois had never, ever seen Claude make a face like this.

"Master...I wouldn't dare to defile you in the way the previous Earl Trancy did. I have no desire to."

Alois pouted, ninety-nine percent sure Claude was lying.

"But I desire _you_, and honestly, you probably can't resist my arse for long."

At this, Hannah shot a warning glare at Alois while still managing to keep her sweet expression.

"I'll have no more of this. As young demons, you need to sleep, and Luka shall not be exposed to conversation such as this. I am making an official statement as matriarch of this house: it is bedtime for all beings who _weren't_ around to witness the fall of the Roman Empire."

Alois gave Hannah and Luka a kiss on the cheek, and Claude a soft peck on the lips, only just touching his tongue to the pale flesh.

"Luka, come on, you're sleeping in my bed so you don't have nightmares."

Alois took Luka by the hand and cuddled the small boy close, burying his face in Luka's hair, inhaling the scent he had missed for so long. Luka responded in kind, laying his cheek against Alois's neck and drifting into sleep with his treasured brother.

Hannah looked sympathetically at Claude once they were alone.

"He wants to be loved. He craves it."

Claude stared pensively out the large bay window.

"I know he does. You love him, Luka loves him, is that not enough? I can't give him what he wants. I admit he is less of a brat now than he once was, yes, but to love him? That would require emotion on my part, and more specifically, emotion for him. You know I don't do that, Hannah, I never have."

Hannah's expression hardened.

"But you could be kind to him. You did that with Luka, I saw it. You could look at him with feeling, not with revulsion and pity, the way you do now."

Claude stood up and walked to his own bedroom, before tossing one last comment over his shoulder.

"I'll be gone come morning, Annafellows, this I promise you. Play Happy Families with your children all you like, but I have no part in it."

Hannah tiptoed to her room, crying softly, as Claude gathered up his possessions.

"No...I have no part in it. I wasn't meant to end up like this, I deserved worse. I can't risk hurting them, I could never forgive myself."

Claude paused, and added an addendum, despite the fact that the still night air wasn't listening.

"...But maybe I'll try anyway. After all, changing is what a Trancy butler does best."


	3. Author's Note--Please Read

****Author's Note**** Not part of the story, but please take a minute to read.

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I've been hitting a bit of a wall, and am discouraged by my lack of progress.

I would really appreciate some reviews, or comments, or PMs. Anything helps.

I will update more regularly from now on, I promise. Got some new inspiration, thanks to a friendly tortoise pal I found.

Thanks again to my followers, favoriters, and reviewer! Your support means SO much to me.

-Caerulus Lunira


	4. Companionship

Bright slate eyes were the first to open the following morning. Their owner immediately tiptoed to Claude's bedroom, and woke him with a chirpy "Good morning!"

Claude immediately sat up in bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes and fixing his hair.

"Good morning, young one. How fare you this morning?"

Luka smiled and shrugged.

" 'M alright. Me and brother got to sleep together. We haven't done that for ages."

Claude gave a brisk nod.

"Sounds nice. Do you enjoy being with your brother again?"

Luka beamed. "So much! He's even nicer to me, and I love him even more...I missed him dreadfully after Hannah ate my soul. I'm glad she found that ritual to resurrect me, and brother too."

Claude gently reached out to pat Luka on the head.

"It's good you're happy now. I am not so happy myself...I think I may leave for a while."

Luka's grin morphed into a genuine pout as he stared morosely at Claude.

"No, stay! Please, Claude? I won't let brother bother you, promise. I'd miss you...you're like my brother too, you know."

Luka moved and engulfed Claude in a hug, moving into his lap.

"Please...please stay..."

Claude's left hand automatically moved to rub Luka's back comfortingly, and his right to rest in Luka's hair. His reflexes were honed from months of comforting a distraught Alois.

"If you really want me to, I suppose I could try. It might very well be difficult, but I seem to have a penchant for undertaking only the most difficult tasks available."

Luka wriggled so that he was bonelessly settled atop Claude's lap.

"I'd be so happy if you stayed with us forever. Hannah's my mum, you know, and she was talking to me, and she said that brother had some problems you needed to help fix."

The younger said this so quickly and all in one breath, so Claude had to pause a minute to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Your mother…yes, I suppose that would make sense. But…His Highness' problems? They aren't something I can fix…"

The pair were interrupted by a ball of sunshine and smiles, all shining gold hair and painted eyes and that grin, _that grin_ that used to melt so many hearts…

…at least, until you got past the joy and saw Alois Trancy, Alois in his full manic glory, and you saw that the painted eyes were brimming with _too much clarity_ and the smile was nothing more than fangs bared and ready to devour.

"Morning Claude. Morning Luka, I was wondering where you went off to. I decided today, since Claude is being an absolute _bore, _we'd visit the mortal world."

Luka jumped off of Claude's lap, all-too-ready to accompany his older brother on the day's adventure, but Claude straightened up and adjusted his glasses.

"Your Highness, it would be unwise to venture into London without adult supervision. Especially for your little brother. I will arrange for a lesser demon to look after you today, wherever you decide to go."

Alois' eyes narrowed.

"Like you care if we get snatched by some filthy pervert. I'm going to look after Luka myself, I don't need any demon to hover over me. I don't want Hannah along, either. But I wouldn't say no if you wanted to come with us. Although it might make it harder for a tryst or two…"

With this, Alois stepped close and looked up at Claude with his patented bedroom eyes. Claude took a step backwards, avoiding Alois and speaking with an averted gaze.

"Master Luka, would you please go see Hannah? There are a few things I need to discuss with your brother."

Luka nodded and ran off to Hannah's room as Claude sat down on his bed and Alois joined him.

"So, what are we going to discuss?" Alois's eyes gleamed in anticipation.

Claude looked him in the eyes and lightly brushed away a stray lock of blond hair, ever aesthetics-conscious.

"Your Highness…I understand that you may harbor feelings for me. But I don't share these feelings. I regret deeply that I killed you, and I don't think I would mind living here, at least for a short period of time. But I don't want you carnally. It isn't that a relationship like that is considered wrong between males here in Hell, I simply am not attracted to you."

Alois's full lower lip began to tremble, and his sky-colored eyes grew shiny with tears.

"But…Claude…I love you."

_That__'__s what__'__s making this so bloody difficult,_ thought Claude silently to himself. For all his outward iciness, and the trivialities the child made him cope with on a daily basis, he really did care about Alois Trancy.

"I know, Highness. I won't be going anywhere for a while. We are still companions."

At this, Alois broke down into full-blown tears, and Claude automatically gathered the youngster into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Master, but it isn't to be."

* * *

—Author's Note

I know, I'm slightly evil, tormenting my poor Alois like this. He really does love Claude, and it's pretty canon, too. PLEASE review, it'll drive me to update faster! Thanks to everyone who was so patient about last chapter.

xx, Caerulus Lunira


	5. Atlas

Hannah Anafeloz was exhausted.

That's no easy feat for a demon, either. One would have to be under _extreme_ amounts of stress, and be working almost constantly, and under a great amount of physical strain as well

Which Hannah was.

She loved her boys, she really did; which was just one more reason to finish this absolutely irritating task pushed upon her by that infernal Belphegor. Typical embodiment of Sloth, loading all the work onto someone else.

Hannah Anafeloz was holding up the heavens.

In the days of Greek mythology, this job had supposedly gone to the Titan Atlas. However, demons had always been forced to undertake this task after Lucifer had led them all into rebellion, et cetera, and now it was a bit like jury duty in the mortal world.

Incredibly _boring._

Finally, _finally_, after a few days, she was cleared to go back home. Hannah stepped through the front door of her hand-built slate marble house, only to find an incredibly pissed-off Alois staring down an equally-angry looking Claude, a quietly crying Luka, and a huge portal to The Void, commonly known as Tartarus, all in her living-room.

Really, _this_ was what happened when she left the boys home alone for just a few days?

"What happened here?" Hannah inquired softly.

"His bloody _highness_ decided to take a trip to The Void, just for fun—"

"Claude was being an absolute pain in the arse, and I wanted to teach him a lesson—"

"Brother accidentally tripped me and I fell into that huge hole thing, and I got my wrist broken! By a _demon!_"

Hannah immediately rushed over to the youngest fledgling after that last exclamation, holding his wrist gently and healing him.

"Claude. You will have more patience with these two, or I shall bind you to a chair and let Alois style your hair any way he pleases. _Permanently._ Alois, absolutely no excursions into The Void, or I will take away your ability to use magic of any sort. And Luka, darling, do try to be a bit more careful, and stay well away from these two when they fight. I'll make you something nice to eat soon, after I take care of them."

After a few seconds of silence, two "Yes, Hannah"s were muttered, as well as one "Yes, mum".

Hannah smiled for the first time in days.

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

She closed the portal, cleaned up the mess the whirlwinds emanating from the large gap of oblivion had made, and forcibly strode Claude and Alois over to the couch.

"Now. Alois. Why were you going to send Claude to a certain pit of Hell that even Satan's undergarments themselves haven't behaved badly enough to have been sent to?"

Alois fidgeted uncomfortably.

"We were talking last night, and I thought, since he doesn't want to be here anyways, why not make it a bit easier for him?"

Hannah sighed.

"And Claude, I know what you said to Alois last night. You handled it rather well, but you _must_ be more patient with him in the aftermath! He's had his heart broken. Keep that in mind, won't you? You may leave."

Claude stood, straightened his waistcoat and watch, and strode off to fume silently in his own bedchamber.

Without a second thought, Hannah gathered Alois close, letting him cry into her shoulder and rubbing his back gently.

"There there, master, I know he hurt you, but you mustn't behave so childishly. You have Luka now, after all, you get to spend eternity with him, and you're spending your time exacting petty vengeance on Claude. I think early to bed and perhaps a large breakfast in the morning would be nice, don't you?"

Alois gave a shadow of his cheeky grin and kissed Hannah's cheek.

"You're right…I'll go to sleep, tell Luka not to wake me when he comes to bed and that I love him very much."

Alois walked off to his own room, and Hannah went back to the kitchen, starting on the meal she had promised her youngest son.


	6. Wish

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was at a ****lakehouse with no wifi. But I'm back now and will be updating more regularly. This is just some pure flashback fluff as my way of saying thanks for the wait. Enjoy. Thanks to EVERYONE who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! Keep those reviews coming, guys, I'll write more!**

* * *

**WARNING: MENTION OF PROSTITUTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This chapter will be a little darker than the others.**

* * *

_London, 1883_

Slender, pale fingers tenderly brushed back vermillion hair, only to reveal an angry gash.

"Luka. What happened here?"

Luka bit his lip nervously, not wanting to anger his older brother.

"It was the baker. He threw a stone at me."

Jim became incandescent with rage, although he outwardly remained calm.

"Remember what I told you? If someone throws a stone at you, throw a hundred back at them. That's the way it's got to be."

Luka withdrew even more, hiding behind his hair.

"I'm okay, really."

Jim's heart softened and he knelt down to pull Luka close. He kissed the wound lovingly, and fixed the stray suspender that always seemed to be hanging off Luka's shoulder. Luka gratefully accepted the gentleness, and the two brothers cuddled quietly for a minute before Jim broke the silence.

"Always remember. You're—"

Before he could finish speaking, Luka interrupted enthusiastically.

"I'm worth twelve of any of these villagers, we'll live like princes someday, and you love me to the moon and back. Of course I remember, you tell me every day!"

Luka paused, and added one more well-worn phrase.

"And I love you too, brother."

Jim smiled, and released Luka.

"Lunch. I was lucky, the butcher shop didn't have any dogs around today. I got sausage rolls he had only just thrown out."

The two boys settled in to enjoy their meal, only disturbed by the scuffling of rowdy men and stray dogs in the road beyond them.

* * *

"I did it! I actually summoned a fairy! What's your name, miss?"

The lavender-haired demon paused, unused to the enthusiasm coming from a potential contractor.

"Hannah Anafeloz. And I am a demon. What is your wish?"

Luka paused, biting his lip in anxiety.

"Wish…well…you see, miss, it's not really _my_ wish. It's my brother's. But he wants to annihilate this village and kill everyone. So that's what I want too.

Hannah was struck speechless for the briefest of moments at this desire before she recovered and summoned her underlings, Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury.

"It will be done. In two days' time, at midnight, this village shall be destroyed and everyone dead. And then I will eat your soul as payment. You will die."

Luka gave a small, tremulous smile.

"Everyone. That's just what he wants. I'm happy I can serve my brother and please him. Do you have a brother, miss? It's the most wonderful thing. He takes such good care of me. He never gets angry, even when I'm not fast enough or mess up. He always takes beatings for me from the villagers."

Impulsively, Luka rushed forward and hugged Hannah, who reeled back in surprise.

"I love him so. Thank you, thank you for making my wish come true."

* * *

His last night with his brother. The normally effervescent Luka was subdued, even as Jim danced about happily. Fragile feet pounding across the dirt floor, high-pitched voice singing, and the attempt to make Luka join in as well.

"Luka, listen. I have a plan. I've decided I'm going to _work_ during the day. I'm at the age that men like, you know? So I thought I'd earn some money."

Luka nodded, even though he had no idea what his brother meant. Although he was pleased Jim wouldn't have to work after all, without an extra mouth to feed. Suddenly, Jim scooped the ginger up in a hug.

"I'm doing it to take care of you, all right? Because I think you deserve a better life. But you can't ever, ever come outside while I'm working or bad things will happen. It'll be dangerous. You can't let anyone see you. Promise me."

Luka promised, and Jim sat down, still holding the smaller boy. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Good. I love you, you know I do. Things will be much better from now on, I promise."

"I love you too, brother. I always will."


	7. Castles

I originally wrote this as a oneshot, but it didn't get too many views. So I AU'd it and added it here.

* * *

**WARNINGS: SELF-HARM, SUICIDE. DO NOT READ IF YOU MAY BE AFFECTED BY THESE TRIGGERS. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

* * *

_Trancy Manor, 1887_

He walks into his grand bedroom and slams the door.

He wishes and hopes and wonders, as he always does, if his ever-faithful butler will hear the whispers and sighs and moans emanating from behind the gold-trimmed door, just like every night.

The hope lasts for a couple seconds, just like it always does. He hasn't been disturbed once.

And so he leaps atop his fluffy bed, adorned with brocade comforter and silken sheets and goose-down pillows, and opens the drawer of his ornately carved nightstand, and closes his fingers around the straight razor he hides there.

_For Luka, my little prince._

_ For Claude, my golden knight._

_ For Ciel, my dazzling king._

_ For Sebastian, my bloody knave._

And as the first little red line bloomed across his skin, he meditated on the last line of that little poem that had, by now, become a ritual. _Bloody knave. _Luka had tears in his eyes, in the very corners, when he died. Maybe Sebastian drained all his blood and healed him up so no one could see. Then he walked away all spattered in blood to go find his next victim.

_ Bastard._

A gasp emanated from trembling lips as a delicate blue vein was nicked. _Shit._ This had only happened a few times, but the blood got everywhere and made such an _awful_ mess, and he couldn't bear Claude's incessant snide questioning about the marks on his snow-white sheets.

Pale feet pattered over the floor to the bathroom attached, where scarlet blood dripped into the sink freely. Water was good. Washed away all traces. But you could never quite get the stains out of towels. He had learned that the hard way.

When Luka fell ill one day, he got a nosebleed. It was nothing serious, but it required a threadbare towel to be nicked from the local linen shop. The two boys were hoping it could still be used after, but the blood dripped and stained everywhere. They had to burn it. Luka was plied with hugs and kisses and nearly all of the food, to keep his strength up.

Funny how even the worst memories can turn into some of the best.

A knock resounded on the door, and no time was wasted before Claude strode in, catching sight of a shaking Alois clutching a straight razor. Golden eyes narrowed. Alois caught his breath, waiting for words of comfort, reassurance that everything was alright, stroking of hair and clutching of tailcoat.

Claude turned and left the room silently, closing the door behind him.

Alois dropped the blade, trembling too badly to continue. Soundless crying turned to sobs, which turned to screams of anguish. And then, he sat up, wiping the tears away. He shrugged on his purple coat, to hide his mutilated wrist. He brushed his silky golden hair, batting his eyelashes, making sure that busy mind was restful and those painted eyes were peaceful. He blew a kiss to the mirror.

And he closed those painted eyes once more.


End file.
